1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to furniture accessories and, more specifically, to a Furniture Leg Extension and Leveling Device and Method for Use.
2. Description of Related Art
Historically furniture designs conform to specified and standardized dimensions. In fact, many building codes specify what a particular height, for example, of a bathroom countertop must be. Through the evolution of the mass-produced furniture and cabinets, the manufacturers have virtually eliminated the possibility of purchasing cabinetry having other than standard heights. As a result, if a specialized situation arises, such as providing a vanity top for a child, the homeowner is typically limited to providing a platform for the child to stand on because it is virtually impossible to purchase a vanity that is low enough for the child to reach. Furthermore, in cases where an individual is taller than normal, they would prefer having a vanity height somewhat higher than the standardized height. In these cases, either the homeowner must purchase a custom made cabinet or they may create some less than attractive platform upon which the cabinet can sit.
FIG. 1 depicts a standard vanity cabinet to provide a background for the discussion of the present invention. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional vanity. As seen here, convention vanity 10 has a top 12 which in this case is a single molded piece. The top 12 sits upon a base cabinet 14 which here is made to resemble a piece of furniture. The cabinet 14 stands on four legs 16. The leg length L is fixed so that the cabinet height H is that specified in the standard cabinet height. It should be clear from this drawing it's virtually impossible to adjust the height of the vanity top 12 up or down in order to conform to other than standard applications.
What is needed then is an accessory for adjusting the height of the conventional vanity top to serve such nonstandard applications.